Slumber
by Obeion yazio
Summary: From the episode Good Neighbors Goof. Pj finds Max asleep, yet what doesn't know might change them. MaxxPj
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Goof Troop or any series associated with Disney.

 **Warning:** This fiction contains Lolicon, shotacon, incest, masturbation and much more. If find this fiction is not for you please move onto another fiction. I'm warning you now before read something you don't want to. Thank you

Pj was wondering what Max was doing? So decided to go over there to his house. Pj notice goofy was working on his house soon he greeted as he invited him over to the house . As he was heading to Max's room the door was already open. Once the door was open as he was about to speak he notice Max sleeping on the floor with his butt flap out revealing his bare butt.

At first Pj started to laugh, and took a couple of pictures on his phone. Slowly he tiptoe over to Max who was still sleeping on the floor. Pj blushes as gets closer to Max's butt. He moan quietly rubbing his with his right hand as he took more glimpses of Max's butt.

"Wow Max I didn't know you had such nice butt," Pj went more close as he took close up pictures of Max' but he soon had the urge to rub his dick again.

Suddenly Goofy hit the hammer on the wood making Max wake up. "Oh crap," Pj reply as he quickly went under Max's bed making sure he was quiet.

"Ah dad you woke me up I had such good dream too," Max told his dad.

"Sorry Maxy," He tells him.

Max stretches as get ready for the day. He begins to strip off his onesee getting naked not knowing Pj was under his bed. "What am I doing? If Max catches me he would think I'm peeper or pervert. Then again Max has incredible body," Pj thought to himself and without thinking Pj take out his phone and took some pictures of Max naked.

Pj didn't notice but he took tons of naked pic's of Max in different angles. He didn't mean to, but Max was stretching and he happen take some those stretches with him naked. After that Max went out his room and into bathroom so could take a shower. This gave the chance for Pj to get out of Max's room, but he didn't account on Goofy.

"Um Mr. Goofy can you not tell Max I was here," Pj was sweating bullets.

"Uh...but why?" Goofy was wondering.

"If you don't tell him, I'll help you with anything, " Pj was very desperate

"Oh boy you got yourself a deal," Goofy was excited.

"Just call me when you need me," Pj ran to his house

Pj felt guilty as he pull out his phone. "Ohhh, what is that?" Pistol took look at her brother phone.

"Wait don't look!" Pistol look at the pictures where Max was naked and his butt as well.

"Oh my that's...hot," Pistol began to rub herself feeling the same when Pj saw it.

"These aren't bad. Oh man I think if I look anymore I might cum," Pj look at his sister getting wet.

"Wanna masturbate together while we look at this," Pj blushed.

"Okay," Pistol grin at her brother.

"Just sit down so I suck on your cock," Pistol was drool in anticipation.

"Okay," Pj sat down showing his cock to his sister. She dove in sucking on his cock while she masturbated in front of him.

They both stare at picture on Pj phone. Pj decided help Pistol masturbate by rub her small slit. Pistol licks around Pj cock and along the tip of it. She slowly descend down deep throating Pj cock. In time she was able to accumulate lots of pre-cum from Pj. When they close to climaxing they interrupted by Max himself.

"Hey Pj I was thinking..." Max couldn't believe this. I wonder what Pj and Pistol was doing?

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do own Goof Troop or any series associated with Disney.

 **Warning:** This fiction contains shotacon and much more. If find this fiction is not for you please move on to another fiction. I'm warning now before read something you don't want to. Thank you

In one way or other Max stormed out on Pj room frustrated at his friend. "That was dramatic," Pistol reply putting her panty back on.

"I have see what's wrong with him," Pj said as he running to Max with a new pair of pants and underwear.

"Max wait up," Pj was trying catch up, but the way Max storming off seem way faster than before.

"Come on Max slow down," Pj was sweating about now.

"Why did do it," Max look at his friend.

"Well uh...I...I," Pj was nervous.

"I mean you all people know its wrong," Max glare at his friend.

"I didn't..." Pj was shaking as he stare at his angry friend.

"If wanted to sex you should have called me," Pj was surprise when Max said that.

Pj heart began to explode like was having a heart attack but nicer one. Pj pound on Max wanting him right this moment. "Wait up pj at least warn me before you attack me," Max smile at him.

Pj didn't say anything and pull down Max's pant down. Max suddenly felt Pj cock inside him as starts thrusting inside of him. "Like that don't you Peej," Pj could feel how tight Max's butt was.

"Your butt is so awesome Max," Pj moan out

"Do it harder Pj," Max told him.

Pj push harder making Max feel the cock that was inside of him. "Ah man I think about to cum," Pj said

"Let it loose Pj," Max told him. Pj climax inside of Max letting his semen fill up Max's butt.

...

"So long Max" Pj smile.

"Hold on," Max stop his friend.

Max gives Pj his first kiss letting slide around Pj tongue "Hm interesting," Pete said looking at them kiss.

"Your so cute when you blush," Max said breaking the kiss.

Max also notice that when they were kissing that Pj was grabbing onto his butt. Max smile as he thought his friend would love it if they spent more time together.

"Hey wanna sleep over?" Max grin as he still was close to Pj.

"Uh...Maybe," Before Pj finish his sentence Pete step in.

"Well of course you can. You got nothing do right Pj? Pete look a his son when said that.

"Huh, oh right," Pj agee reluctantly

"Great, I'll get my things," Max began to run toward his house.

"Okay, what's going on you never want Max to sleepover," Pj glare at his dad when they both enter the house.

"Pistol show me that picture of Max I want piece of him," Pete tells hs son.

"That goes double for me," Peg appeared next to Pete smiling at her son.

"You guys, you can't just get him. Besides he loves me more than you guys," Pj grinned

"Oh well find way to get him too," Peg said grabbing the laundry.

"All you need is timing," Pete tells Pj. Pj gulp as head to his room and closes the door.

"Max...Max are you there," Pj grabs the can telephone.

"Yeah, I was about to head over to your house," Max reply.

"Abort everything your doing," Pj look to see if his parents are hearing him. He quickly lock the door so they wouldn't come in.

"Why do not want there," Max frown a little.

"Its not you, it's my family they want your body," Pj explains to him.

"Why in sam hill do they want my body," Max was confused.

"Well...um..I" Pj sents the pictures to Max's phone.

Max scream yet made sure not to scream too loudly. "PJ!" Max said in long angry tone.

"This is your fault if you didn't have it out I wouldn't have been interested," Pj responded.

"I knew forgot something. ow I see why you and pistol were masturbating," Max smirk at Pj

"Yeah it was hot," Pj was still thinking about it more.

"Just from one pic your family is turned on," Max said thinking about it.

"Max, no don't even dare," Pj knowing Max.

"I don't know what your taking about," Max smile a little.

"Don't play games Max you want that attention. You might think you want this, but I won't let you do that because...I love you," Pj confesses his feeling.

"Peej I didn't...why don't sleep over here at my house," Max smile and unpack his things.

"Oh good idea," Pj pack his things as he quickly went over to his lover house.

The day went by real quick and it was night. Both Max and Pj was in their pajamas as they were about to start the sleepover with a movie.

"Now where did I put that movie?" Max was looking for the video Pj notice Max bend down and saw his butt flap was free from its buttons. Pj was looking directly at Max's butt. Pj drool as starts to mess with his cock to it.

"Are getting a nice view Peej? Go on touch it," Pj hand shook as he was couldn't believe gets to touch Max's butt. Pj moan as he finally felt the soft skin around his hand.

"Its so warm," Pj began to rub it along with other one.

"Oh man that feels good," Max moan feeling butt was getting rub on.

"Since you help me, Its time to return the favor," Pj said grabbing on his mom's vibrators.

"Ah Peej not in there," Max moan as he couldn't hardly stand up from feeling of the vibrator digging through his hole.

Pj reach over to Max's cock and stroke it up and down while he drives the vibrator up more of Mx's butt. "Ahh Pj I'm coming," Pj curious and took out the vibrator and added his tongue in Max's hole.

"Dude that so good, but gross at same time," Max moan some more ude that so good, but gross at same time," Max moan some more.

"You seem be Pj lick deep in his can feel Max' hole tighten up.

"That was amazing Pj," Max tells him.

"Yeah amazing," Pj fell down on bed asleep.

"Huh must of been tired," Max thought. He decided to join Pj in th bed as he cover them both with the blanket.

To be continued liking it besides I don't mind the taste," Max climax feeling


End file.
